leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Quaximi/Nortesm, the Thing
Nortesm, the Thing is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities damage to attacker. Also when Nortesm die, his body will erupt in area around him dealing damage of to all enemies inside it. }}}} Every 5 basic attacks, Nortesm will deal additional damage equal to the percentage of his attack damage. Nortesm sticks his claws in the ground, creating a shockwave, that stuns enemies for 1 second. After 0.5 seconds the claws will erupt from the ground at the random position dealing physical damage. |leveling= % bonus AD}} |range=400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }}}} Each time Nortesm gets a minion/monster kill, his healed. The amount of heal is doubled when killing a champion. If Nortesm scores an assist, the killer takes the whole heal, while Nortesm only the half. Nortesm launches himself to the target location, dealing physical damage and knocking up enemies for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |range=750 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }}}} Nortesm passively increases his and nearby allies movement speed. Nortesm starts to channel for 1 second. After channel he gains 50% movement speed bonus for 10 seconds. In this time, he leaves a trail of energy for 4 seconds, that damages all enemies that pass through. |leveling= % |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }}}} Nortesm gets rid of his bandages,making the area around him become radiated, damaging enemies as long as they're in its radius. Nortesm also slows himself for 25% and is unable to use any of his abilities, except of Claw Eruption. Enemies that are found in radiation radius when toggled ON are blinded. Nortesm hides his mutated body under bandages, reducing radiation level to 0. |leveling= sec |range=500 |cooldown=2 |cost= |costtype=Mana per second }}}} Lore Nortesm from his childhood, wanted to join a League, to be a hero. However he never managed it to become one. Once walking by streets of Demacia, he noticed the poster, that said ‘Do you want to be a hero?’. He started to think about his childhoodish dreams. Next day he returned to the same notice board, and he took the address, the notice has written on. He was quite shocked, as the notice also said: ‘Zauinte alchemist can make you one.’. However it didn’t seem to change anything. On his way to Zaun, to make him feel as real hero, Nortesm decided to leave group of other volunteers and being unknown of the dangers, that he may encounter, he went through Zaunite forest. The forest was dark and huge, he felt a bit scared, but he ued to say to himself, that heroes are not afraid of anything. While walking he was hit by a scared wolf, which seemed to be running away from something horrible. And he was right, in not even 5 seconds, an came out of nowhere, with 3 tentacles and a big purple eye. Nortesm new that he had no chance to survive, so he decided to die with honor. The monster caught the wolf, that started to run away and the Nortesm himself, who didn’t try to encounter monster in any way. Nortesm noticed that monster’s eye start to shine, Nortesm realized that there are only seconds separating him from his death. An huge beam came out of monster’s eye that went through Nortesm’s and wolf’s bodies. Nortesm was feeling how his body is disintegrating. Unfortunately for Nortesm, the process was interrupted by a . Monster left Nosterm’s and wolf’s bodies to start chase the enemy, however the creature was to fast and was able to run away. Monster didn’t seen any reason to get back to the thing he just started, so he went further in the forest, leaving two bodies to decay. However no longer then 5 seconds, the creature came back picking up two bodies which seemed to mutate together. Bodies were taken to the Zaunite alchemists, which did everything to help Nortesm, only because they didn’t want a war with Demacia. As Nortesm’s body was partially joined with a wolf, where the rest was very mutated, the alchemists decided to cut off the whole bottom, and they replaced it with robotic wheel. While the top part was fully covered in bandages, excluding the wolf parts, so it won’t emit any radiation. From this moment Nortesm’s life has changed for ever. Everywhere where he went, he just destroyed everything, he couldn’t stop it, the monster has awaken in him. To stop it the league decided to go on agreement, with him. He can join the league, but cannot destroy anything other than his enemies. Quotes ;Upon selection * "They better get ready." ;Attacking * "You should receive the same end as I did." * ''"You won't be back with full health." * "You can't stop me." * ''"I'm unbeatable!" * "Would you like to mutate?!" * "Don't run away, I'll find you." * "I can feel from here, that you're scared!" * "I'm not a child anymore!" * "Don't try to stop me." * "Too late!" ;Movement * "Be there in just a second." * "On my way." * "I hope it's worth going there." * "Can we go faster?" * "Is that here?" * "I went once into a forest like this." * "Forests change people forever." * "Walking or running? Your decision!" * "Incoming!" * "I'm going!!" ;Taunt * "They didn't stop me! Neither can you." * "I can't believe what I'm going do to you in just a moment." ;Joke * "Where did you get those boots? I'm faster even when I'm going on 99% slow." * "I can't believe! I can't believe! I can't believe that I'm better than you'll ever be!" ;Taunt any Zaunite champion * "I will find the person, who did that to me! Was that you? ;While meeting for the first time in game * ''"You seem to be looking very familiar to a monster I've met once." ;While meeting for the first time in game * "A wolf-like posture. It can't be!" ;While meeting for the first time in game. * "I hate alchemists, especially Zaunite alchemists." ;While meeting for the first time in game. * "Was that you who chopped down mine bottom?" Versions Author notes I thought this champion may be cool, so I've decided to make him. My English is not that good, so for any spelling and grammar mistakes I apologize now. I'm open for any criticism, any advices and any comments. Category:Custom champions